


Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart

by sassyfangs13



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks what the arc reactor is for and doesn't exactly like the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff fic written at lunch for a friend who couldn't find exactly what she was looking for.

/Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart/

"What's this?" Steve held up the small glass box, his face lit by the blue glow that came from inside. Tony glanced up from the cacophony of metal spread across his workbench,

"Oh, uh...reactor v-one." 

"This is the thing in your chest?" Steve had seen it many times before. He liked the way it made his fingers tingle as he circled the cool metal while Tony was asleep.  Sometimes if he looked long enough he could see things moving inside the pale light.

"Yup. Well, not that one obviously." He flipped down his visor with a nod and a bright light sparked from middle of whatever he was welding together, Steve never knew what he was tinkering with but enjoyed watching him work nonetheless. He waited until Tony pushed the visor back up before asking his next question.

"What do they do?" Steve thought it was a fairly simple question that would receive an equally simple answer but such was not the case. Tony rambled off a a speech at a thousand miles a minute and while Steve recognized a few words here and there--reactor....electromagnet--it was the tiniest word that Tony had said in the last five minutes that took him by surprise. 

"It does /what/ with your heart?" 

"It keeps the shrapnel from poking at it." Tony said it so nonchalantly, like he was reading it off the back of the cereal box. He flipped down the visor again and forced Steve to mull over the information that he had just been given. The tiny glowing blue /thing/ in the middle of Tony's chest, the thing he had had such a fascination with from the moment he first saw it, first touched it, first saw it glow just a bit brighter the first time they kissed....it was literally keeping him alive. He hadn't realized just how fragile Tony was, how easy it would be to loose him forever if they weren't careful. The visor flipped back up and Steve's worry must have leaked to his face because Tony stopped working on his project and swiveled his stool around to face him. 

"This little thing is keeping you alive?" Steve stared down at the glass box in his hands, the old reactor now looked smaller and glowed just a little dimmer. 

"You know I've upgraded since that one, right?" Tony walked across the room, took the box from his hands and replaced it on the shelf. "Give me your hand." Steve placed his hand in Tony's demanding one, he always felt like a giant next to Tony anyway, now he felt like Hulk. "Now tell me," he pulled up his grease stained shirt to expose the reactor currently in his chest, "does this feel like its going to go out on me?"

Tony pressed Steve's fingers to the metal imbedded in his pale skin. It was smooth and hummed with electricity, Steve felt his fingers go tingly as the reactor shined it's vibrant blue. 

"No," Steve whispered, anything louder probably would have shaken him apart. "at least I hope not." He half smiled and looked up at Tony's eyes, they shone almost as much as the reactor. 

All Tony could do was shake his head and laugh a bit as Steve reflexively tilted his head in confusion, trying desperately to understand Tony's strange world of technology. He almost qualified as adorable when he did that. Tony squeezed the hand over his heart and leaned up give his Captain a quick kiss before returning to his workbench. He picked up the thing he had been working on handed it to Steve. All he could do was let a nervous laugh escape when he saw the tiny metal Loki that he held.

"I thought it might be fun to watch it melt." Tony shrugged and with that comment Steve lost it. He broke into a fit of giggles that didn't fit his enormous frame but somehow didn't seem awkward playing across the features of his face. Tony feared that someone might come down to see what all the commotion was about, mainly Barton who couldn't keep his nose out of anything, so the only obvious way to quiet the large giggling man was a firm kiss on the lips. 


End file.
